yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Insect LV1
１ | romaji_name = Arutimetto Insekuto Reberu Wan | image = UltimateInsectLV1-DR3-EN-R-UE.jpg | attribute = WIND | type = Insect | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 0 | def = 0 | passcode = 49441499 | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger, Condition | lore = While this card is on the field, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV3" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.) | fr_lore = Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur votre Terrain, elle n'est pas affectée par les effets des Cartes Magies. Durant la Standby Phase de votre tour, envoyez cette carte face recto au Cimetière pour faire l'Invocation Spéciale d'un "Insecte Ultime LV3" depuis votre main ou votre Deck (excepté le tour où cette carte est Invoquée par Invocation Normale, par Invocation Spéciale, ou est retournée face recto). | de_lore = Solange diese Karte offen auf deiner Spielfeldseite liegt, bleibt diese Karte von jeglichen Effekten von Zauberkarten unberührt. Lege während der Standby Phase deines Spielzugs diese offene Karten auf den Friedhof, um eine „Ultimatives Insekt LV3“-Karte als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder deinem Deck zu beschwören (außer in dem Spielzug, in dem diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen oder aufgedeckt wurde). | it_lore = Questa carta scoperta sul tuo Terreno è immune dagli effetti di qualunque Carta Magia. Durante la Standby Phase del tuo turno, manda questa carta scoperta al Cimitero per Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale "Insetto Finale LV3" dalla tua mano o dal tuo Deck (eccetto il turno in cui questa carta viene Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale, Evocazione Speciale o scoperta). | pt_lore = Este card no seu Campo, com a face para cima, não é afetado por qualquer Card de Magia. Durante as Standby Phases do seu turno, envie este card, com a face para cima, para o Cemitério para Invocar, por Invocação-Especial, o "Inseto Supremo LV3" da sua mão ou do seu Deck (exepto no turno em que este card é Invocado por Invocação-Normal, Invocação-Especial ou virado com a face para cima). | es_lore = Esta carta boca arriba en tu Campo no es afectada por los efectos de Cartas Mágicas. Durante la Standby Phase de tu turno, manda esta carta boca arriba al Cementerio para Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial 1 "Insecto Definitivo LV3" de tu mano o Deck (No puedes activar esta carta en el turno en el que esta carta es Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal, Invocación Especial o volteada boca arriba.) | ja_lore = 自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在するこのカードは魔法の効果を受けない。自分のターンのスタンバイフェイズ時、表側表示のこのカードを墓地に送る事で「アルティメット・インセクト LV３」１体を手札またはデッキから特殊召喚する（召喚・特殊召喚・リバースしたターンを除く）。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist Special Monsters B Special Summon Collection B All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * LV * Ultimate Insect | action = Sends itself from field to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = Unaffected by Spell Cards | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck | database_id = 6097 }}